Harry Ranjan
'I want to tell you something, So there won't be any doubt' You're so wonderful to think of, But so hard to be without.' We have heard from Wife and Children and Parents that Harry died at Hinchingbrooke Hospital. {Sunday 26 August 2018] Age 59 Years. 0 months, Our deepest sympathy and condolences from the whole Best Friend go to his Wife and Children and Parents. Cassandra and Sophia and Ronnie and Lucky and Adil and Jessica and all their Ranjan Family. = The Poor Princess Diaries = A באָרוועסר פּראָפעסאָר with 3 boys and a vagabond life Edit APR2 Standard A month or so ago, I received a call from the kindergarten teacher telling me my five-year-old frat boy, Cool J, took his friend Boychick into the bathroom to teach him the f-word. “The f-word!” says his teacher. “When Boychick told me your son taught him the f-word, I thought there was no way it was what I would call the f-word. In my 30 years of teaching kindergarten, I’ve never heard a child say such a word. So in front of the class, I encouraged him to share it. Was it flower? Or fantasy? Or was it a bad f-word–like frown–or fight?” Pause for dramatic effect. “But no, it was the f-word . . .” Cool J: A picture of innocence I could hardly pretend to exhibit surprise (although I did my best). After all, only a short time before the call, we had been spending Shabbos dinner with my in-laws, Babi and Zaidy Frummy, when my brother-in-law, Master Notfatso, was slow in passing the hummus. Cool J turned to him: “Uncle!” he shouted. “Pass the fucking hummus!” (“Where did you hear such a word?” asked Babi Frummy. “Does your brother use that language?” Abashedly: “No.” “Does your mother use that language?” “No.” “Does your father use that language?” “Yes.” Saved!!!!) PP and an abashed Cool J At 5, Cool J is a real chatty cathy, with an answer for everything. Here are some snippets of conversation from this week alone: Resisting his term of endearment: Me: “Come here, my little angel.” Cool J: “I am NOT an angel of death who slays the firstborn of every Egyptian!” * Resisting our (inevitable?) future: Me: “Hey, since we’re thinking of moving to the UK, do you think we should we practice speaking British?” Cool J: “Mama, I know Yiddish. I can say kiddush. But I DON’T KNOW BRITISH!” * Resisting my demands (and teaching mom a biology lesson): Me: “Of course you have to listen to me. I am your mama! I made you.” Cool J: “No, you didn’t.” Me: “Oh, really? Then who did?” Cool J: “You and Dada together.” Me: “Yes, that’s true. Do you know how?” Cool J: “Yes.” Me: “How?” Cool J: “He put it in you.” Me: “What?” Cool J: “His DNA!” * Grand birthday plans: LL: “For my eighth birthday, I want to go back to the Tower of Power and go up the yellow elevator and the red elevator.” Me: “That’s nice. I’ll consider taking you to the Empire State Building.” LL: “Aww . . .” Cool J: “Well, I want to go to India for my sixth birthday!!” Me: “You do?” Cool J: “Well . . . “ We all look at him. Cool J: “Nah, I don’t really care where I go. So long as I get to drink alcohol!” * Good habits: Cool J: “Can I have a bazooka?” Me: “No.” Cool J: “Can I have a bazooka?” Me: “No.” Cool J: “Can I have a bazooka?” Me: “No.” Cool J: “Can I have a bazooka?” Me: “Ugh . . . fine.” (This is where a tiny part of me admits that Frank Bruni’s obnoxious I-know-better-than-all-you-parents-based-on-nothing-but-my-pomposity and I-am-just-writing-this-as-a-cheppener op-ed has a milligram of truth to it). Cool J (breaking his teeth on the rock-hard K-for-P gum): “Oooh, I like chewing gum. I am going to do it all the time.” Me: “No, you’re not. It’s a bad habit.” Cool J (twisting his now softened gum into a cylinder and dangling it from his lips): “OK, Mama. Then I’ll just smoke instead.” If this is childhood . . . I fear the teenage years Name Harry Ranjan Gender Male Ranjan Family Parents Adil Ranjan Jessica Ranjan Sibling(s) Married Cassandra Ranjan Child(ren) Ronnie Ranjan Lucky Ranjan Sophia Ranjan The Real Life People Family Wiki. Harry Ranjan and Cassandra Ranjan. Father Harry Ranjan and Mother Cassandra Ranjan. Harry Ranjan. Father Harry Ranjan. Cassandra Ranjan. Mother Cassandra Ranjan. Ronnie Ranjan. Brother Ronnie Ranjan. Lucky Ranjan. Sister Lucky Ranjan. Sophia Ranjan. 1900s music. Gibson Girls Love 1900s Music 1900 - 1909 @Pax41. 1910s music. Hear The Popular Music Of The 1910s Decade @Pax41. 1920s music. 1920s Salon Music The Softer Sound Of The Era @Pax41. 1930s music. Hear Beautiful 1930s Music Too Wonderful For Words @Pax41. 1940s music. 1940s Swing. 1950s music. 1950s. Music & Pictures to suit the Decade. Enjoy. 1960s music. THE 1960's LOVE SONGS | Various Artists | |Stereo|. 1970s music. Best Rock Songs Of 1970s - Greatest 70s Classic Rock Songs Collection. 1980s music. Top 100 Songs Of The 1980's - 80s Music Hits - 80s Playlist Greatest Hits. 1990s music. Ministry Of Sound - 90s Anthems - The Best 1990s Dance Music. 2000s music. Early 2000's Pop Music Hits Compilation 2.0. 2010s music. Guess the Song 2010s 2020s music. Welcome to the 2020s (Future Timeline Events 2020-2029).